The Woman and the Liar
by The Great Blond Balrog Slayer
Summary: After the battle between the Avengers and Loki, Thor, Loki, and the Avengers arrive at the designated spot for the two Asgardians to return home. However, before they can depart in peace, a woman appears who knows Thor and Loki. Who is this woman, and what connection does she have to these two Asgardians? Read to find out more, and as a bonus, witness the great Thor faint!


The fight was over. Loki was bound at his wrists and tied at his mouth. Thor had his arm surrounded by his huge and and was leading him, not very gently mind you, back to the spot where the bridge back to Asgard would appear.

Loki was not looking forward to this... homecoming. He would be tried by Asgardian rules and most definitely found guilty. But that was not what worried him. what he was terrified of was his mother and, well it would do him no good to think of her.

He knew without a doubt that his mother had always loved him, and he had betrayed her. At least from her point of view, from his, he was completely correct in his actions. Save one, or two.

Thor, Loki, and the Avengers (along with Fury) arrived at the designated spot. All the Avengers, save Tony and Thor, were glaring down Loki's neck. He could nearly feel the anger radiating off of them. A few days ago, when he had not been a captive, he would have smirked.

"Brother, we shall return to Asgard now, where you shall await your trial." Thor boomed his words out for all to hear. Loki rolled his eyes at his brothers inability to NOT shout whatever they were about to do. It appeared someone else was thinking along those lines as well, for a female voice spoke, one that none present except for Thor and Loki had ever heard before.

"Come now, Thor, Surely you ought to know by now it is foolish to announce your every action. It has cost us many a fight before now, the All-Father ought to have taught you better." A woman's voice chided Thor.

Loki's eyes went wide, planet-size wide. Thor released a very unmanly gasp. They all turned around to see a very tall and drop dead gorgeous woman staring at them. She was wearing a long, Greek-styled, white dress that went down to her ankles. She had midnight black hair that fell to her shoulders in thick curls, her skin was as pale as the moon. Upon her brow there was a silver circlet, the metal was intricately woven, yet still very simple.

"Well, sweetie, aren't you going to introduce me to your... friends?" She smirked at Loki, and the group surrounding him gasped in astonishment. Well, except Thor. He had fainted.

Fury was just as shocked as the rest of them, but lacked any of the tact or patience they had. "I don't mean to be rude," he said, clearly being very rude, "but who the HELL are you?"

She ignored him and walked up to Loki, at this time Thor woke up, then he fainted again. Steve rolled his eyes and Tony told him, "tone down the judgment Capsicle, you're the one who slept for like a century..."

"It was 70! And stop calling me Capsicle!" Steve shouted, rolling his eyes at the same time.

The woman sighed as she looked at Loki, she lifted his face gently with her hand so he would meet her eyes. He blinked back tears, and turned his head so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes anymore.

She then turned to Thor, who was still passed out on the ground. She then proceeded to kick him in order to wake him up, Loki would have smirked had has mouth not been bound.

Thor sprung up, eyes wide in astonishment, he looked rather like a rabbit, albeit a rather large Asgardian one, with a very big hammer in his hand.

"Oh calm down my Lord," she teased with a grin. "It is only I! Your loyal court member." She winked at him.

"But my Lady, why are you here?" Thor asked, truly and utterly confounded.

Loki rolled his eyes and spoke into the binding on his mouth, it came out as "Mmm mmm mmmm mmmm mm mmm Mmm-mmmmmm! Mmm mmmmmmmmmm mmmmm!" What he was saying was, 'She was sent here by the All-Father! You blithering idiot!"

The woman rolled her eyes, being the only one who could understand Loki's "mmmmmmmm", mumbling.

"I am here," she looked at all of them, then finally at Loki, to take these two IDIOTS home!" She nearly yelled the last bit. Both Thor and Loki winced at the 'IDIOT' part.

Loki mumbled, "Mm'm mmmm mm m mmmmm mmmm M mm!" Or in English, 'He's more of a idiot than I am!'

The unknown woman whipped around and punched Loki in the face.

Thor snickered, and the rest of the Avengers, including Fury, were completely and utterly confused.

"I'm going to repeat this one more time; who the hell are you? And! Why are you here?" Fury exclaimed, rather annoyed at this point.

She rolled her eyes, "I am the Lady Sigyn, this idiots," she pointed to Loki, who was still on the ground, "wife."

She laughed when all of the avengers, save Tony (who was really getting a kick out of all of this) and Thor (who obviously knew all of this already), pulled out their weapons and aimed at her.

Loki growled, and Thor, being Thor said, "yes, the Lady Sigyn may be Loki's wife, but that was long before he lost his mind to madness! If anyone can put a stop to this and help him, it is her!

She would not speak to him, at least until now?" Thor looked to her questioningly while Loki looked up, a secret pleading in his eyes.

She sighed again, she had hoped to pop on over to earth, collect the boys, then pop on back. "As his wife, it is my responsibility to get the idiot back on the sane path. I assure you," she looked to each of the Avengers individually, then finally at Fury, "he will pay for his crimes."

She then looked to Loki with a heart broken look on her face. Thor then decided it was a good time to depart.

He cleared his throat and looked to each of his somewhat human comrades, he smiled at them. "We shall depart now. You have all been great friends and allies the the people of Asgard in these troubled times. Perhaps one day, we shall meet again." He smiled, thinking of his beloved Jane Foster.

Sigyn smiled, at least one of her idiots had made friends. She roughly grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him up, "I missed you" she whispered in his ear. She blinked back tears, and reached for Thor's hand, he took hers in his.

"Farewell, heroes of the earth, I hop when next we meet," she said with such confidence that they had no doubt they would meet her again, " it will be on better terms." She winked at them, and they smiled back, even the stone cold director Nick Fury. She, like Thor, she was one of the good ones.

Maybe, just maybe, she could fix Loki. As long as he never came back to earth.


End file.
